guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar
Brouillon Rodrigo Díaz Diaz de Vivar, dit le "Cid campeador" est né à Vivar, dans une maison-forte du village, devenue depuis le castillo de Sotopalacios, à 10 km de Burgos''Ficción y falsificación en el cartulario cidiano'', Carlos Heusch y Georges Martin (dir.), Cahiers D'études Hispaniques Médiévales: Réécriture et falsification dans l'espagne médiévale, n.° 29 (2006), Lyon, ENS (École normale supérieure Lettres et Sciences humaines), 2006, p. 339.El Cid Campeador, José A. Padilla, Lulu.com 2008., en 1048Martinez Diez, Gonzalo, El Cid historique, Barcelone, Planète, 1999., année 440 de l'hégire. Il est décédé entre mai et juillet 1099, à la bataille de Valencia. Rodrigo Díaz est enterré en la cathédrale de Valence, puis dans le monastère de San Pedro de Cardena, après l'expulsion des chrétiens de la capitale du Levant, en 1102MONTANER FRUTOS, Alberto (ed. lit., estudio y notas), Cantar de mio Cid, Barcelona, Crítica (Biblioteca Clásica, 1), 2004.. En 1808, des soudards français profanent sa tombe. Depuis 1921 il repose avec son épouse Doña Jimena en la cathédrale de Burgos. Parmi tous les héros que l'Espagne produit au moyen âge, il n'en est qu'un seul qui acquiert une réputation vraiment européenne : c'est Rodrigue, le Cid. Les poètes de tous les temps vont le chanter. Le plus ancien monument de la poésie castillane porte son nom. Plus de cent cinquante romances célèbrent ses amours et ses combats. Guillen de Castro, Diamante, d'autres encore, l'ont choisi pour le héros de leurs drames. Tout le monde le connaît : en France, par la tragédie de Corneille, en Allemagne, par la traduction que Herder donne du Romancero. Plusieurs films, dont celui d’Anthony Mann (1961) avec Charlton Heston et Sophia Loren, lui sont consacrés. Ce héros de la Reconquista est devenu l'équivalent d'une Jeanne d’Arc pour les Espagnols qu'ils soient Franquistes, partisans du Frente Popular, en 36, ou de l’Espagne de Juan Carlos et Sofia. Mais depuis bien longtemps les historiens se demandent si le Cid des Cantares, des romances, des drames, est bien le Cid de l'histoire ou une création magnifique des poètes de la péninsule. Essayons de retrouver, à travers des études sérieuses basées sur des sources primaires et pas sur des légendes, ce qu’a été la vraie vie du Cid Campeador, de ce Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, Alférez du roi Sancho II de Castille, en 1066, et seigneur indépendant de Valence de 1094 à 1099. C'est un héros de la Reconquista élevé par des parents qui ont adopté en partie le mode de vie des Maures. Ses qualités font de cet homme de guerre le symbole de la chevalerie, de la vertu, mais aussi de la tolérance. En effet, ce chevalier victime de l’ingratitude d’un roi chrétien n’hésite pas à servir des princes musulmans, gagnant ainsi son surnom de Cid (de l'arabe sidi, = seigneur). Comme l’écrivent Michel Kaplan, Patrick Boucheron, Christophe Picard, dans Le Moyen Âge, XI - XV siècle : : Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar symbolise l’état d’esprit particulier des habitants de la frontière nord d’al-Andalus souvent transfuges de part et d’autres. Mais en prenant Valence et en résistant aux attaques des Almoravides, il devient le ''Campeador (= champion, au sens médiéval) du roi de Castille, le Campeador de l’Espagne qui lutte contre ses envahisseurs. Mais cette Espagne n’est pas que celle des chrétiens, c’est celle aussi des musulmans espagnols civilisés luttant contre les barbares venus d’Afrique. De nombreux Maures combattent à ses côtés et sont ses vassaux.'' Sur le terrain, le Cid Campeador va créer une grande principauté à l’est de l’Espagne, où règne la plus grande liberté religieuse. Et puis, Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar n’est pas que le symbole de la Reconquista, il l’est aussi de la fidélité vassalique qui interdit de porter les armes contre un suzerain même injuste. D'ailleurs sa principauté n’est pas vraiment un royaume indépendant, il la conquiert et la défend au nom du roi Alfonso VI de Castille et León. Le cognomento Cid, bien réel, comme l'atteste en 1098 un document signé par Rodrigo Diaz lui-même, est suivi de Campeador, mot latinisé : ego Rudericus Campidoctor. Pour leur part, les sources arabes du XI siècle et début XII l'appellent الكنبيطور alkanbīṭūr, ou القنبيطور alqanbīṭūr, ou Rudriq ou Ludriq al-Kanbiyatur ou al-Qanbiyatur (Rodrigue le Campeador). Le sobriquet de taghi (= tyran, usurpateur) revient aussi souvent chez les fanatiques. Le Cid Campeador, le seigneur qui gagne les batailles, Díaz de Vivar de Vivar, contrairement à bien des légendes contemporaines n'est pas de petite noblesse. Il est un membre de l'illustre linaje Flaínez du Leon, l'une des quatre familles les plus puissantes dans ce royaume depuis le début du X siècleTORRES SEVILLA-QUIÑONES DE LEÓN, Margarita Cecilia, El linaje del Cid, Anales de la Universidad de Alicante. Historia Medieval. n.º 13 (2000-2002), p. 343-360.. Orphelin à l'âge de dix ans, il hérite de nombreuses terres et devient page, puis page et écuyer du Prince Sancho II de Castille (1058-1065). Rodrigo, malgré son jeune âge, est déjà en mesure de combattre les ennemis de Castille''El Cid'', José Luis Corral Lafuente, Parkstone International, 2013.. Il prend part, a quinze ans, à la bataille de Graus (1063), où Ferdinand Ier, son suzerain, bat Ramire Ier, roi d’Aragon. Le jeune roi de Castille Sanche II lui confie le commandement de ses troupes, qui écrasent celles d’Alphonse VI, son frère cadet, roi de León, il a dix sept ans. Sanche le Castillan est peu soucieux du danger maure. Alphonse le Léonais a de meilleurs rapports avec ses vassaux. Il perd sa couronne, du fait des victoires de celui qu'on commence à appeler le Cid et est exilé à Tolède chez les musulmans. Sanche règne alors en Castille et en León, sauf à Zamora où domine leur sœur Urraca. Sanche, avec Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar, assiège Zamora, mais il est assassiné (1072). Alphonse revient et prend les deux couronnes. Mais Rodrigo exige de lui le serment de Sainte-Agathe par quoi Alphonse assure la troupe castillane de sa totale innocence. De cette exigence naît l’inimitié qui va opposer Alphonse, se voyant empereur de toutes les Espagnes, à son vassal et champion ou Campidoctor'". '' Rodrigue est banni. Avec quelques vassaux et compagnons, il forme une troupe, dont il monnaie les services auprès du roi musulman de Saragosse, alors harcelé par les troupes du roi d’Aragon et du comte de Barcelone. L’intolérance religieuse, les ambitions territoriales et les exigences financières d’Alphonse rendaient la situation intenable aux princes espagnols musulmans qui tenaient le sud et l’est du pays. Ils font appel aux Almoravides, venus des confins sahariens du Maroc. Alphonse est vaincu en 1086 à Sagrajas. Le Cid parvient à rétablir l’autorité de l’empereur dans la région de Valence et participe, avec ostentation, à une campagne royale sous les murs de Grenade. Le roi, jaloux, le bannit à nouveau. Rodrigue prend Valence en 1094. Les Almoravides tentent de la reprendre, ils sont vaincus. Rodrigue étend ses conquêtes, installe la religion chrétienne au cœur de la ville. Il marie ses filles, l’une dans la maison royale de Navarre, l’autre dans la maison comtale de Catalogne. Il meurt en 1099. Chimène tient la ville jusqu’en 1102. Les Castillans, abandonnés à eux-mêmes, succombent enfin aux assauts des Africains. Quand ils se retirent, ils emportent avec eux le cadavre du Cid. Il a réussi à conquérir de Valence et se installe dans cette ville une domination indépendante du 17 Juin de 1094 jusqu'à sa mort; son épouse Chimène hérité et a continué jusqu'à 1102 , quand il est retourné à la domination musulmane. LINAJE FLAINEZ . Un petit seigneur de Vivar ? . La légende des origines illustres et légendaires du Cid Campeador ayant fait place à la volonté de certains historiens ou romanciers d’en faire un banal ''milite, un chevalier mercenaire aux origines obscures, dans les années 1950, il convient désormais d’avoir une approche non partisane de sa généalogie. Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar est né vers le milieu du XI siècle, 1048 - et pas 1043 - pour la plupart des historiens de nos jours, dont Martinez DiezMartinez Diez, Gonzalo, El Cid historique, Barcelone, Planète, 1999., année 440 de l'hégire. Son lieu de naissance est Vivar, au nord de Burgos, peut-être au château de Sotopalacios. [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diego_Fla%C3%ADnez Diego Flaínez de Vivar (ca 995-1058)] est le père du Cid. Le dernier mot de son nom Vivar, correspond à principale terre, dont il seigneur Diego. Après le nom de baptême Diego, Flaínez correspond à sa maison, les Flaínez. La terminaison ez veut dire fils de Flaín. L'histoire de la famille du Cid et sa généalogie restent l'objet de recherches et d'études dont le résultat peut encore évoluer, mais comme l’écrit Margarita C. Torre Sevilla-Quiñones de León, dans El linaje del Cid, il ne faut pas rechercher les ancêtres de Rodrigo Díaz à Vivar, comme l'ont par le passé Menéndez Pidal et de nombreux historiens ou généalogistes. La noblesse du Nord de l’Espagne, vers l’an mil, surtout les cadets, est très mobile géographiquement. Diego Flaínez de Vivar (ca 995-1058) apparaît dans une charte de 1047, pour Cardena, comme Didaco Flaginiz. Ce document est signé également par Nuño Álvarez, le magnat castillan qui est considéré comme l'un des frères Rodrigo Alvarez, le père probable de l'épouse de Diego Flaínez. C'est un personnage très influent à la cour du roi Ferdinand Ier de León (1016-1065)La cocina del Cid, Historia Incógnita, Miguel Angel Almodovar, Ediciones Nowtilus S.L., 2007.. Sa mère est la fille de Teresa Rodriguez (fille de ce Rodrigo Álvarez et de Teresa Nuñez)[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/SPANISH%20NOBILITY%20EARLY%20MEDIEVAL.htm#_Toc367542281 FAMILY of FLAÍN MUÑOZ (Medieval Lands)]. Diego Flaínez de Vivar (ca 995-1058) conquiert la vallée de Ubierna, frontière terrestre entre la Castille et la Navarre. Il combat les armées du roi de Navarre García Sánchez III, pourtant son cousin. Il prend aux Navarrais Ubierna, Urbel, La Piedra, et Vivar, qui réintègrent le royaume de Castille. Diego Flaínez de Vivar (ca 995-1058) meurt en 1058. Comme sa femme est décédée. Il laisse donc un orphelin. Mais le père Rodrigo Díaz n'est pas, comme le raconte Gonzalo Martinez Diez, un capitaine sur la frontera, mais un membre de l'aristocratie. Ses propriétés et son mariage le prouvent. Ses origines Flaínez sont certaines. Sa présence très jeune dans l'entourage royal, et le rôle qu'il joue à la cour d'Alphonse VI le confirment. Les Flaínez . thumb|260px|Purello est considéré comme l'un principaux artisans de la Reconquista. thumb|260px|Flaín Díaz est le commandant de l'armée de Ramiro II de León qui combat Abd ar-Rahman III, autoproclamé calife de Cordoue. Plusieurs hypothèses font l'objet de débats au sujet de l'ascendance de Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar. Cadenas Allende et d'autres historiens le considèrent comme le descendant de Purello (786-862)'CADENAS ALLENDE, Francisco. ''Los Flaginez: una familia leonesa de hace mil años”, Estudios genealógicos, Heráldicos y Nobliliarios en honor de V. Cadenas Vincent, 1978.. Les quatre premières générations de cette famille sont incertaines. Cadenas Allende se base sur l'étude des patronymes et des documents sur chaque personne. Il les relie par la chronologie. Les fils de Flaín, Fernando Flaínez (ca 980-1049) et Pedro Flaínez, soutiennent Alfonso V roi de León et fondent des branches fondées de la famille Flaínez qui acquiert une influence politique considérable au cours des XI et XII siècles. Cependant, les rois de León doivent se méfier des ambitions de cette famille, en gardant à l'esprit le nombre de rébellions contre l'autorité centrale dans laquelle la participation de ses membres sont enregistrées au cours de cette période[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/SPANISH%20NOBILITY%20EARLY%20MEDIEVAL.htm#_Toc367542281 FAMILY of FLAÍN MUÑOZ (Medieval Lands)]. I. '''Purello (796-862), premier ancêtre connu des Flaínez, est un propriétaire terrien à Lois, aux confins des Asturies et de León. Avant 845, il défend sa vallée contre une trentaine de cavaliers maures qui pillent les villages, détruisent les villages et emmènent comme esclaves les chrétiens. Avec sa clientèle il les massacre à río Donna, qui peut identifier avec le fleuve Dueñas, dans la vallée supérieure de la Esla''La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista'', José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009.. Il sauve ainsi la vie de son fils Flaín, emmené par les Berbères comme prisonnier''La época de Alfonso III y San Salvador de Valdediós'', Congreso de Historia Medieval, Oviedo (27 septiembre-2 Octubre) 1993, Volume 16 de Publicaciones del Departamento de Historia Medieval de la Universidad de Oviedo, Francisco Javier Fernández Conde, Universidad de Oviedo, 1994.. Le 6 mai 854, en présence des comites sancio, Domno Nuno, Kartia, Almonde, le roi Ordoño (821-850-866) reconnaît comme alleu de Purello les appropriations qu'il a faites sur le village de Valdoré[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/SPANISH%20NOBILITY%20EARLY%20MEDIEVAL.htm#_Toc367542281 FAMILY of FLAÍN MUÑOZ]. Cette charte est le premier document confirmant une presura (= appropriation) au León. Ce document est considéré comme une des premières preuves du mouvement de repeuplement du bassin Duero. Le pouvoir royal se sert de ses reconnaissances de '' presuras'' pour renforcer ou améliorer leur position sociale[http://revistas.usal.es/index.php/Studia_H_Historia_Medieval/article/viewFile/11733/12146 SOCIEDAD Y TERRITORIO EN EL NORTE DE LEÓN: VALDORÉ, LOS FLAÍNEZ Y EL ENTORNO DEL ALTO ESLA (SIGLOS IX-XI)]. On peut imaginer que les Purellos sont déjà une famille dominante ou importante localement, car ils ont une clientèle et des armes. Ils deviennent des magnats. Purello doit défendre et redonner une valeur défensive à de vieilles forteresses, le complexe défensif entre Cistierna et Sabero Aguilar, Verdiago, Valdoré, Las Salas, Santaolaja, Robledo de Guzpeña[http://exsurgecistierna.blogspot.fr/2013/06/documentacion-alto-medieval-de-la.html DOCUMENTACIÓN ALTO-MEDIEVAL DE LA MONTAÑA ORIENTAL LEONESA]. Il transmet ses terres à sa descendance. Durant quatre générations les descendants de Purcello dominent les territoires du Alto Esla et les vallées du Curueño et du Porma. Quand Ordoño Ier des Asturies ordonne au comte Gatón de repeupler et reconstruire, Purello est nommé gouverneur de Astorga''La gran aventura del reino de Asturias: Así comenzó la Reconquista'', José Javier Esparza, La Esfera de los Libros, 2009.. Ordoño donne à Purello la villa de Orete en 853''Despoblación y repoblación del Valle del Duero'', Universidad de Buenos Aires. Facultad de Filosofía y Letras, Claudio Sánchez Albornoz, Universidad de Buenos Aires, Instituto de Historia de España, 1966.. II. Flaín Purcélliz (ca 819-après 869) est le quintaïeul paternel de Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar. Le Comite Didaco donne une propriété au monastère de San Felices, à Villafranca Montes de Oca, par une charte datée de 869 regnante Adefonso in Oveto et Didaco comite in Castella. Le témoin est Gomaze Flagino. Ce Flagino est-il Flaín Purcélliz ?[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/SPANISH%20NOBILITY%20EARLY%20MEDIEVAL.htm#_Toc367542281 FAMILY of FLAÍN MUÑOZ (Medieval Lands)]. III. Diego Flaínez (ca 850-ca 88?) est un seigneur du León peut-être mort juste après son mariage ??? Nous ne savons rien de lui, si ce n’est qu’il a eu deux fils dont Flaín Díaz[http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/SPANISH%20NOBILITY%20EARLY%20MEDIEVAL.htm#_Toc367542281 FAMILY of FLAÍN MUÑOZ (Medieval Lands)]. IV. Flaín Díaz (ca 880-950). Son existence est corroborée par la chronique d'Ibn Hayyan, qui le décrit comment un partisan de Ramiro II roi de León dans la guerre civile avec son frère ex-roi Alphonse IV. Ce commandant de l'armée de Ramiro II de León est l'arrière grand-père du côté de son père du Cid, et l'arrière grand-père de son épouse Chimène. Ibn Hayyan raconte comment son frère et son neveu sont tués dans une attaque en 932. Gutier Menendiz, Arias Menendiz, Flaginus Didaz ... signent la charte datée du 5 juin 892 en vertu de laquelle Ranulfo évêque d'Astorga donne l'église de Villanueva de Valdueza à San Pedro de Montes. Garsea Furtuniz, Flainus Didaci, Gisiuadus ... confirment la charte datée du 9 janvier 916 en vertu de laquelle le roi Ordoño II fait don de suppléance ... Ualle Cesarii... abbati Seruando. Garsea Furtuniz, Flainus Didaci, Gisiuado maiordomus, Braulio, Lup iben Alcutia ... Fortis de la regis confirment la charte datée du 8 janvier 917 en vertu de laquelle le roi Ordoño II fait don de suppléance ... Perameno ... confessoribus... Transmundo et Recesuindo. Guter Osoriz, Guter Menendi, Arias Menendiz, Flaginus Didaz, Fredinandus Didaz ... confirment la charte du 24 avril, probablement fausse, selon laquelle Ordonius rex et regina Gilori fait don du Coto de Valdueza au monastère de San Pedro de Montes. Une charte datée de 943, nous dit que Abofetha et Cisla font don d'une au monastère de San Martín de Albelda, regnante principe Garseani dans Pampilona, et comite Flagino dans Vecharia .... ''Garsea rex ... cum genitrice Tuta regina biens donnés au monastère de San Martín de Albelda par une charte datée du 22 novembre 947, en témoigne ... 'Flaginus comes ...'' . Tudemiro, évêque de Nájera, donne une la propriété au monastère de San Martín de Albelda par une charte datée du 22 novembre 947, confirmée par ... Flaginius comes, Garsia comes.... Le nom de la femme de Flaín ne est pas connu. Flaín et son épouse ont quatre enfants, dont : V. [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mu%C3%B1o_Fla%C3%ADnez Muño Flaínez (ca 910-962)], magnat du León, est étroitement liée à la famille de la comtes de Cea. Il acquiert des bien dans le vallée de Laurenzo, dans les montagnes de l'Est du León et élargit ses avoirs à Noantica, Corniero et la Valle del Caso. Muño épouse de Froiloba Bermúdez, fille du comte Bermudo Núñez et la comtesse Argilo. Ils sont les grands-parents du Cid et arrière-grands parents de ChimèneTORRES SEVILLA-QUIÑONES DE LEÓN, Margarita Cecilia, El linaje del Cid, Anales de la Universidad de Alicante. Historia Medieval. n.º 13 (2000-2002), p. 135.. Sa présence à la cour est peu fréquente, mais ce gendre de magnat, en 943-962, fait plusieurs donations au monastère de Sahagún et à la cathédrale de León et l'acquisition de plusieurs propriétés, dont une villa dans la vallée de LaurenzoSalazar y Acha, Jaime de (1996-1997). Los Osorio, un linaje de más de mil años al servicio de la corona. Anales de la Real Academia Matritense de Heráldica y Genealogía IV: 143–182.. La médiéviste Margarita Torres estime que l'arrière-grand-mère du Cid, fille de Bermudo Núñez est la petite-fille du Prince Nuño Ordóñez de Asturias, fils du roi Ordoño Ier des Asturies, marié à Ansura, fille de Diego de Castille. Cette ascendance royale explique, selon l'auteur, la proximité des Flaínez avec maison royaleTORRES SEVILLA-QUIÑONES DE LEÓN, Margarita Cecilia, El linaje del Cid, Anales de la Universidad de Alicante. Historia Medieval. n.º 13 (2000-2002), p. 46/47.. VI. [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fla%C3%ADn_Mu%C3%B1oz Flaín Muñoz (947-1001)], magnat du León, est le mari entre autres de Justa Fernández de Cea, sœur de Jimena Fernández, femme du roi García Sánchez II de Pamplona. Ce mariage montre bien la puissance de Maison des comtes Flaínez. Il est possible, disent Alberto Montaner Frutos et Margarita Torres, que certains des enfants de Flaín Muñoz (947-1001), magnat du León, soient illégitimes. [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diego_Fla%C3%ADnez Diego Flaínez (ca 995-1058)], père du Cid, n'apparaît pas dans la liste des enfants de son père dans un document de 1009. Comme il est dit très vieux en 1058 il n'est pas né après 1009 et n'est donc pas un fils cadet. Cette bâtardise explique son départ du León pour la vallée de Ubierna, où il acquiert un héritage avant 1054. Ce comportement est fréquent chez les plus jeunes fils de nobles lignées ou les enfants illégitimes. JEUNESSE (1058-1800) . Page, puis écuyer du Prince Sancho II (1058-1065) . Rodrigo Díaz a 10 ans à la mort de son père, en 1058. Il hérite des propriétés dans de nombreux endroits de la région de la vallée de la rivière Ubierna, comme tous les fils d'aristocrates. Comme eux, et son père avant lui, il est accepté à la cour du roi Ferdinand Ier (1016-1065). Rodrigo Díaz entre au service, en tant que doncel ou page, du Prince Sancho II de Castilla (1038-1072). Dix ans ce n'est pas très jeune. Au Moyen Âge, un jeune homme sert comme page durant sept années, dès l'âge de sept ans. A dix ans Rodrigo se perfectionne dans le maniement des armes et apprend à lire et à écrire correctement, et le latin comme le prouvent ses écrits. Il étudie avec Sancho II de Castilla (1038-1072) qui est son aîné de dix ans, ce qui démontre qu'il est doué''El Cid'', José Luis Corral Lafuente, Parkstone International, 2013.. Rodrigo Diaz acquiert aussi quelques notions de droit''El Cid'', José Luis Corral Lafuente, Parkstone International, 2013.. Rodrigo participe à la prise de la forteresse maure de Saragosse, qui rend son émir, al-Muqtadir, vassal de Sancho. À quatorze ans, il devient certainement armiger regis, écuyer de l'Infante Sancho II. Rodrigo, malgré son jeune âge, est déjà en mesure de combattre les ennemis de Castille''El Cid'', José Luis Corral Lafuente, Parkstone International, 2013.. Ils sont, lui et son prince, ensemble à la bataille de Graus (1063). Le roi Ramiro Ier d'Aragon est tué par un soldat arabe déguisé en chrétien. Une légende dit que pendant la bataille, El Cid tue un chevalier aragonais en combat singulier, et obtient ainsi le titre honorifique de Campeador. Près de Coimbra Rodrigo Díaz est fait chevalier par le Roi Ferdinand Ier (1016-1065)La tradición épica de las "Mocedades de Rodrigo, Numéro 280 de Acta Salmanticensia: Estudios filológicos, Volume 280 de Estudios filologicos, Samuel G. Armistead, Universidad de Salamanca, 2000.. Au service du roi Sancho II de Castille (1065-1072) . De l'accession au trône de Castille de Sancho II, le dernier jour de l'année 1065, jusqu'à la mort du roi en 1072, Rodrigo Díaz jouit de la faveur royale. Il combat avec son roi ses frères Alphonse VI, roi de León, et son frère Garcia, roi de Galice, du fait des guerres de succession. Le jeune roi Sancho II de Castilla (1038-1072) confie à Rodrigue le commandement de ses troupes, qui écrasent celles d’Alphonse VI, son frère cadet, roi de León. Rodrigo a dix sept ans. Les qualités guerrières du jeune seigneur de Vivar sont en grande partie à l'origine des victoires castillanes de Llantada (1068) et Golpejera (1072)Alberto Montaner Frutos, El Cid. La historia, Consorcio Camino del Cid, Burgos, 2002.. Rodrigo Díaz est surnommé le Campidoctor, le campeaodor dès cette époque. Une trêve devant durer trois est rompue lorsque Sancho II de Castilla (1038-1072), qui ne renonce pas au royaume de León, attaque son frère avec une armée commandée par Rodrigo. Il vainc l'armée léonaise à la bataille de Golpejera (1072). Sancho entre León et est couronné roi de Léon 12 janvier 1072. Il unit les trois royaumes nés de la volonté de son père. Après cette dernière bataille Alfonso VI est capturé et envoyé en exil. Sancho II de Castilla (1038-1072) doit faire face avec Vivar à une rébellion des nobles du León. Il assiège, avec Rodrigo Díaz, Zamora, dont il veut déposséder sa sœur aînée l'infante Dona Urraca. Mais il est assassiné par un traître. Champion du Roi Alfonso VI (1072-1080) . Alfonso VI (1047-1109) revient au pouvoir dans le León et succède à son frère sur le trône de Castille et de Galice. Le célèbre épisode de la Jura Santa Gadea est une invention, selon Martinez Diez, dénuée de tout fondement historique ou documentaire. La première apparition de ce passage littéraire remonte à 1236Martinez Diez, Gonzalo, El Cid historique, Barcelone, Planète, 1999.. Les relations entre Alfonso VI (1047-1109) et Rodrigo Díaz sont néanmoins bons à cette grande époque. Il lui donne en mariage sa cousine Chimène, Jimena Díaz (1054-1115), Jimena Díaz (1054-1115), entre juillet 1074 et le 12 mai 1076. Il le nomme procureur et juge de différents lieux. Alfonso VI (1047-1109), en 1079, confie au Campeador la mission d'aller recueillir les parias (= tribus) de Al Mutamid ibn Abbad, Roi de la taïfa (= petit royaume pas tout à fait indépendant) de Séville. Abdullah ibn Bologhine, Roi de la taïfa de Grenade, lance une attaque contre le roi de Séville, soutenu par l'escorte García Ordóñez, armiger regis du Roi Alfonso VI (1047-1109). Les deux royaumes taïfas bénéficient pourtant de la protection d'Alphonse VI en échange de parias. Rodrigo Díaz défend avec ses hommes Al Mutamid ibn Abbad, qui a intercepté. Il vainc Abdullah à la bataille de Cabra (1079), pendant laquelle García Ordóñez est fait prisonnier. Ce dernier est retenu avec d'autres chevaliers du León prisonnier. Les textes anciens parlent d'une grande inimitié entre Rodrigo et García Ordóñez. Ces nobles jaloux accusent Rodrigo d'avoir empoché une partie de l'hommage de Séville. On peut se poser des questions sur les raisons de cette attaque : acte d'un déséquilibré ou volonté du Roi de faire tuer Rodrigo. Mais la protection que le Cid donne au roi de Séville n'est que le respect des engagements d'Alfonso VI (1047-1109). Ce dernier profite du fait que Rodrigo Díaz après avoir repoussé une attaque des troupes andalouses contre Soria en 1080, est pillé la zone orientale royaume de Tolède pour l'envoyer en exilMONTANER FRUTOS, Alberto, La Historia Roderici y el archivo cidiano: cuestiones filológicas, diplomáticas, jurídicas e historiográficas, History Review, vol. 12, junio de 2011.. 1081-1088 . Premier exil: au service de la taïfa de Saragosse (1081-1086) . thumb|260px|Le château médiéval de Saragosse.thumb|263px|Chevaliers chrétiens et maures combattant côte à côte. Au début de son exil Rodrigo Díaz va à Barcelone, où Ramón Berenguer II (1076-1082), dit le fratricide, refuse son offre de service. À la fin de 1080 ou au début de 1081, Rodrigo Díaz doit se résoudre à offrir ses services aux rois des taïfas. A l'époque il n'est pas rare qu'un chrétien le fasse. Avant lui le roi exilé Alfonso VI (1047-1109) a été accueilli par al-Mamun de Tolède, en 1072MONTANER FRUTOS, Alberto, La Historia Roderici y el archivo cidiano: cuestiones filológicas, diplomáticas, jurídicas e historiográficas, History Review, vol. 12, junio de 2011.. Avec ses vassaux et ses guerriers ils servent de 1081 à 1086 d'abord le roi de Saragosse, al-Muqtadir, qui est âgé et gravement malade. Al-Mutamán lui succède. Ce roi confie à l'ex-campeador, en 1082, le commandement de ses troupes lors d'une campagne contre son frère le gouverneur de Lleida Moundhir, qui, allié avec le comte Ramon Berenguer II de Barcelone et le roi d'Aragon Sancho Ramírez, n'a pas respecté le pouvoir de Saragosse depuis le décès de leur père. Ce différent déclenche une guerre civile entre les deux rois musulmans de la vallée de l'Èbre. Le Cid contient les Aragonais jusqu'en 1083, année où Sanche Ier prend la ligne de fortifications qui protège les cités de la taïfa de Saragosse, comme Graus (qui menace Barbastro) dans la zone orientale, Ayerbe, Bolea et Arascués (qui mettent en péril Huesca) et Arguedas. Tout cela prélude la conquête de Tudela. Rodrigo tient aussi plusieurs villes de la Sotonera et de la plaine de la Violada, comme Almudévar, Barbués, Sangarrén, Tabernas et Vicién, sous sa menace et leur impose un tribut. L'armée du Cid est composée de Muladis, de Berbères, d'Arabes et de Maliens. Il fait une grande campagne sur le territoire de l'Emirat de Lleida et Tortosa. Lors de la bataille de Almenar (1082) pendant laquelle il bat la très nombreuse armée de Ramon Berenguer II, allié à Al-Mundir de Lleida. Le Cid fait prisonnier le comte Ramón Berenguer II. Al-Mutamán et le Cid combattent pour Almenar, la forteresse imprenable de Rueda, de l'ancien roi de Lleida, Yusuf al-Muzaffar. Le commandant de la place, un certain Albofalac laisse s'y installer al-Muzaffar, Albofalac et Alfonso VI avec son armée. Alfonso VI y voit la possibilité de recueillir les parias du royaume de Saragosse. Son armée est commandée par Ramiro de Pampelune (un fils de García Sánchez III de Navarre) et le noble castillan Gonzalo Salvadórez. Nous sommes en septembre 1082. Mais Yusuf al-Muzaffar meurt, et le préfet Albofalac change de stratégie et essaie de se faire bien voir de Al-Mutamán. Ce qui devient un piège pour Alfonso VI. Il promet de rendre la forteresse. Mais lorsque ses commandants et ses premières troupes descendent les pentes autour du château d'Almenar leurs alliés d'hier commencent à leur jeter des pierres du haut des murailles. Elles déciment l'escorte d'Alfonso VI, qui assure l'arrière-garde de l'armée. Ramiro de Pampelune et Gonzalo Salvadórez, et d'autres magnats chrétiens importants meurent, mais Alfonso VI s'en tire. Le Cid, venant de Tudela, assiste à la scène, probablement envoyé par Al-Mutamán. Il affirme à Alfonso VI qu'il n'a aucune implication dans cette trahison, et Alfonso l'en remercie. Il se réconcilie, mais le Cid retourné à Saragosse servir le roi musulman. En 1084, le Cid a une mission dans le sud-est de la taïfa de Saragosse, attaquer Morella. Al-Moundhir, seigneur de Lleida, Tortosa et Denia, craint de perdre ces terres et appelle au secours cette fois Sancho Ramírez. Ce dernier affronte Rodrigo Díaz le 14 août de 1084 à la bataille de Morella. Ce dernier met en déroute ses adversaires, faisant prisonniers 2.000 hommes d'armes, de nombreux nobles chrétiens et des chefs arabes. Réconciliation avec Alfonso VI . [[Fichier:Raymond_berenger.jpg|thumb|260px|Ramón Berenguer II, comte de Barcelone, dans une édition de los Usatges de Barcelona.]]Le 25 mai 1085, Alfonso VI (1047-1109) conquiert la taïfa de Tolède et en 1086 commence le siège de Saragosse, Al-Musta'in II est sur le trône de la taïfa, et a Rodrigo à son service. Mais, début août de cette année une armée almorávide attaque le royaume de León. Alfonso est contraint de la combattre et cela donne la défaite chrétienne de bataille de Sagrajas (1086) . Cet épisode de la Reconquista voit la victoire des armées maures. En tout les cas le Cid n'est pas présent à la bataille de Sagrajas (1086). Terrifié par sa cuisante défaite, Alfonso rappelle El Cid. Il est démontré que Rodrigo est à la cour de Castille et León, en juillet 1087. Il est possible que pendant le siège de Saragosse Alfonso se réconcilie avec le Cid. L'arrivée des Almoravides, ancêtres des islamistes, rend difficile pour la taïfa du roi de Saragosse d'avoir pour chefs de son armée des chrétiens. D'autre part, Alfonso VI a besoin de l'aide précieuse du Campeador pour faire face à l'invasion d'origine maghrébine. A Saragosse, le Cid retrouve Al-Musta'in II. Ensemble, ils prennent la route de Valence pour aider le roi al-Qadir contre les rois de Lleida entre 1082 et 1090, qui se sont alliés à nouveau avec Ramón Berenguer II de Barcelone, dit le fratricide, pour se partager la riche taïfa de Valencia. El Cid réussit à repousser l'attaque de al-Moundhir à Lleida mais bientôt le roi de la taïfa de Lleida s'empare de la place forte importante de Murviedro (maintenant Sagunto), forteresse dangereusement proche de Valence. Face à cette situation difficile, Rodrigo Díaz va en Castille pour demander des renforts et de planifier la stratégie défensive à l'avenir. Le résultat de ses plans et ses actions est le début de l'intervention cidiana dans le Levant, qui se traduit par une série d'actions militaires qui aboutissent à la prise de la ville de Valence. Alfonso VI (1047-1109) renforce la troupe du Cid, pour reprendre Murviedro au roi de Lleida. Alors que Alfonso VI (1047-1109) combat du côté de Toledo, Rodrigo Díaz quitte Burgos, campe à Fresno de Caracena. Le 4 juin 1088, il fête la Pentecôte à Calamocha et se dirige vers les terres du LevantMartinez Diez, Gonzalo, El Cid historique, Barcelone, Planète, 1999.. Quand il y arrive, Valence est assiégée par Ramón Berenguer II, le fratricide, désormais alliés à Al-Musta'in II de Saragosse. Rodrigo, étant donnée la force de leurs armées, cherche un accord avec al-Moundhir de Lleida et la levée du siège. Par la suite, El Cid commence à encaisser les impôts précédemment versés par Valence roi Alphonse VI ou aux comtes de Barcelone. Il établit un protectorat sur toute la zone, y compris la taïfa de Albarracín et MurviedroMartinez Diez, Gonzalo, El Cid historique, Barcelone, Planète, 1999.. Il devient un roi de Valencia. VALENCIA 1088-1099 . Deuxième exil : son intervention au Levante . A la fin de l'année 1088, une nouvelle guerre oppose Rodrigo Díaz à son roi castillan. Alfonso VI (1047-1109) prend Aledo (taïfa de Murcie), et menace les taïfas de Murcie, Grenade et Séville. Mais la taïfa andalouse demande de nouveau l'intervention de l'empereur almoravide, Yusuf ibn Tachfin, qui vient d'assiéger Aledo durant l'été 1088. Alfonso est venu à la rescousse de la forteresse et a ordonné à Rodrigo de les attaquer Alfonso VI (1047-1109) veut unir ses forces au Cid, mais ce dernier le recherche à Murcia. Alfonso VI renvoie en exil son ex-campeador et parle de trahison, qui implique l'expropriation de ses biens, contrairement au premier exil. Il est vrai que Rodrigo Díaz est en train de devenir un prince, voir roi indépendant, un rival d'Alfonso. Depuis trois ans, les hommes du Cid vont combattre pour la région du Levant, et pendant trois ans, de Valence on envoie des émirs et des armées pour défendre les bastions tels que Murviedo, Cullera, Xativa, Denia et Benicadell''Cantar de Mío Cid'', Moix, Ana María, Leer-e, 2012.. Au début de 1089 il approche de Murviedro, incitant le roi al-Qadir Billah, de Valencia, à lui payer des impôts pour assurer sa protection. A la mi-année, il menace la frontière sud du roi de Lerida, al-Moundhir, et Ramón Berenguer II de Barcelone, le fratricide, établis fermement à BurrianaMartinez Diez, Gonzalo, El Cid historique, Barcelone, Planète, 1999.. Al-Moundhir voit menacés ses domaines de Tortosa et Denia. Il est donc allié avec Ramón Berenguer II, qui attaque le Cid durant l'été 1090, mais le castillan le vainc à la bataille de Tevar (1090), dans une forêt de pins située près du port de Torre Miró, entre Monroyo et Morella. Le comte de Barcelone, après cet événement, s'engage à abandonner ses intérêts dans le Levant. À la suite de ces victoires Cid est devenu le personnage le plus puissant dans l'est de la péninsule, en établissant un protectorat sur le Levante qui a comme ses principautés vassales : Valence, Lleida, Tortosa, Denia, Albarracin, Alpuente, Sagunto, Jérica, Segorbe et Almenara. En 1092, Rodrigo Díaz fortifie Peña Cadiella (= La Carbonera, Benicadell). Alfonso VI perd de son influence à Valence, remplacé par El Cid. Pour reprendre le contrôle de la région, il s'allie avec Sancho Ramirez d'Aragon et Ramón Berenguer II, dit le fratricide, et a obtient le soutien naval de Pise et de Gênes. Le roi d'Aragon, le comte de Barcelone et de les flottes pisane et génoise attaquent la taïfa de Tortosa, qui paie des parias au Cid. Pendant l'été 1092 la coalition harcèle la taïfa de Valence. Alfonso VI, quant à lui, se précipite à Valence pour trouver des alliés contre El Cid, mais cu fait de la flotte pisane-génoise et du coût élevé de cette guerre ce roi quitte la taïfa de Valence. Rodrigo, qui est à Saragosse demande l'appui de Al-Musta'in II. Il exerce des représailles contre le territoire castillan. La Rioja est pillée. Après ces événements, aucun chrétien ne peut plus s'opposer au Cid par la force, et seul le puissant Empire almoravide, alors à l'apogée de sa puissance militaire, peut essayer de le vaincre. La menace almoravide est la raison qui pousse le Cid à aller plus loin dans ses ambitions au Levante et, en créant un protectorat sur les différents points forts de la région, financé par la collecte des parias des taïfas voisins (Tortosa, Alpuente, Albarracín, et d'autres villes fortifiées levantines). Il décide de conquérir la ville de Valence pour établir un statut spécial de principauté héréditaire dévolue à un seigneur de la guerre, du fait qu'elle n'a pas été soumise à aucun roi chrétien. Conquête de Valencia . En l’an 485 de l’Hégire (1092), Valencia (Bolensia) est dirigée par al-Qadir Billah, qui a échangé la forteresse de Tolède avec Alfonso VI (1047-1109) contre Valencia. Al-Qadir paie l’impôt de guerre et obéit au commandant d’Alfonso, al-Qambitour (= Rodrigo Díaz). Après l'été 1092, le 28 octobre, El Cid est à Saragosse quand Qadi Ibn Yahhaf soutenu par la faction almoravide fait exécuter d'al-Qadir et prend le pouvoir à Valence. En entendant ces nouvelles, le Cid retourne à Valence en début de novembre et assiège la forteresse. Il s'installe à El Puig, à quatorze kilomètres de la capitale du Levant. Rodriq al-qambitour a la ferme intention de se servir de cette base pour un assaut final contre Valence. Les Almoravides, occupés à soumettre leurs gouverneurs au pouvoir théocratique des disciples d'un prédicateur malékite, Abdullah Ibn Yassin, très peu cultivé, n'envoient aucune aide aux assiégés. Le siège se durcit. Des négociateurs musulmans sont envoyés pour trouver une solution pour la levée du siège. Rodrigo Díaz pose la condition que les habitants de la ville payent une année d’impôt de guerre et que tous les Almoravides qui se trouvent dans l’enceinte de la ville sortent. L’accord est scellé. Trois cents cavaliers venus du Maghreb quittent la forteresse et El Cid lève alors le siège et part. Ibn Jahhaf n’a cherché qu’à gagner du temps pour lui permettre de constituer une force suffisante pour faire face aux menaces et permettre aux Almoravides de venir le protéger mais sur la route de retour Rodrigo Díaz, se dit qu’il a fait une erreur et que bientôt les Almoravides viendront dans la ville. Il revient donc sur ses pas et remet le siège Il rajoute à ses conditions qu’Ibn Jahhaf et les dignitaires de Valence sortent de la ville et restent avec lui comme gage de sécurité et qu’ils ouvrent les portes de la ville. Les Andalous envoient des messagers demander une nouvelle fois de l’aide aux Almoravides et à Al-Musta'in II, roi de Saragosse. Mais aucun des deux ne peut lui porter assistance et le siège de Valence dure vingt mois. Beaucoup de gens périssent de faim. Certains cherchent à fuir de la ville mais tous sont fait prisonniers tant le blocus est sévère. Les maladies se propagent. Le siège victorieux de Valencia permet à Rodéric al-Qambitour d’asseoir sa renommée de saint et de héros. Le 5 Joumadah Awwal de l’année 487 de l’Hégire (1094), Valence à bout de souffle ouvrit ses portes et se soumit au maudit al-Qambitour après qu’il ait promit la sécurité à tous ses habitants, le respect de leurs biens et de leurs mosquées (et mon Dieu sait ce que valent leurs promesses) ! Et la finalité, comme vous vous en doutez est qu’il ne tint aucune de ses promesses. Il interdit le port des armes à tous les Musulmans y compris les couteaux et tout ce qui était en fer. Puis il réunit tous les jeunes qui étaient capables de porter les armes et les tua tous. Puis il transforma la mosquée en église et il mit le juge (qadi) Ibn Jahhaf dans un trou qu’il fit creuser et remplir de bois avant d’y mettre le feu devant toute la population. La seule parole répétitive du juge fut « la ilaha illallah » (nulle divinité excepté Allah), « bismillahi ar-Rahmani ar-Rahim » (au nom d’Allah le Tout Miséricordieux, le Très Miséricordieux), « la ilaha illallah » « bismillahi ar-Rahmani ar-Rahim », « la ilaha illallah », « bismillahi ar-Rahmani ar-Rahim »… Ainsi mourut Ibn Jahhaf puisse Allah lui faire miséricorde et ainsi tomba Valence, une des plus importantes villes forteresse des Musulmans aux mains des croisés le 5 Joumadah Awwal 487. La tentative de récupérer Almoravides Valence, qui en proie à environ 10.000 combattants. El Cid a décidé au sein d'un siège d'une semaine, la vie nocturne à la porte de Boatella sud sud-ouest avec la majeure partie de sa suite et embuscade derrière l'ennemi et biens almorávide arrière sud de Cuarte. Un deuxième corps d'une très nombreuse cavalerie est venu à l'aube la porte de Culebra et se dirigea tout droit de l'ennemi, situé à l'est de Mislata, pour provoquer l'avance de la cavalerie et almoravide entreprendre un retrait rapide qui attirerait Valence dans un mouvement similaire à tornafuye distraction. Cette cohésion de la formation musulmane étend sur plus de cinq kilomètres de Valence Cuarte et affaibli. Puis le Cid attaqué l'arrière almoravide, ruée musulmane se est produite, a pris la Real et remporté une victoire rapide. Ce était la première défaite de l'Empire almoravide devant une armée chrétienne. Cet été a commencé à encercler la ville. Valence, dans un danger extrême, a demandé une armée almoravide de secours, qui a été envoyé au commandement de al-Latmuní et se avança du sud de la ville de Valence à Almusafes , à vingt kilomètres de Valence, avant de remonter à la retraite. Valencia ne plus recevoir plus d'aide et la ville a commencé à souffrir de pénuries. Le siège serré durerait pendant presque un an, après quoi Valencia a été contraint de capituler 17 Juin de 1094 . 4 El Cid a pris possession de la ville intitulant "Prince Rodrigo Cid" 23 et peut-être cette période date à laquelle le traitement qui conduirait à "Cid". Quoi qu'il en soit, la pression almoravide n'a pas fléchir et la mi-Septembre de cette année une armée sous le commandement de Abu Abdullah Muhammad ibn Tachfin , neveu de l'empereur Yusuf, atteint Quart de Poble , à cinq kilomètres de la capitale, et l'assiégea, mais a été défait par le Cid en bataille rangée. 63 Afin d'assurer routes au nord de la nouvelle domination, Rodrigo a réussi à se allier avec le nouveau roi d'Aragon Pierre Ier , qui fut intronisé peu avant la chute de Valence pendant le siège de Huesca, et a pris le Castillo de Serra et Olocau en 1095 . En 1097 un nouveau raid de almoravide nouveau commandé Muhammad ibn Tachfin a essayé de récupérer de Valence pour l'islam, mais à proximité de Gandia a été battu à nouveau par la collaboration Campeador avec l'armée de Pedro Ier d'Aragon dans la bataille de Bairén . Cette même année, Rodrigo a envoyé son fils unique, Diego Rodríguez, pour combattre aux côtés Alfonso VI contre les Almoravides ; les troupes de Alfonso VI ont été défaits et Diego sont morts dans la bataille de Consuegra . 64 À la fin de 1097 il a Almenara , routes au nord de Valence et dans la fermeture de 1098 a finalement conquis la ville fortifiée imposition de Sagunto , qui a consolidé sa domination sur un ancien taifa de Balansiya . Toujours en 1098 , il a consacré la nouvelle cathédrale de Santa María, qui a été la réforme de la Grande Mosquée. Il étaient situés Jerónimo de Périgord devant le nouvel évêché au détriment de la vieille métropole maure ou sayyid almaṭran en raison de la désaffection qui avait eu lieu entre la communauté Cid et mozarabe pendant le siège de Valence Septembre et Octobre 1094. Le diplôme dotation cathédrale fin 1098 Rodrigo est présenté comme «princeps Rodericus Campidoctor" considéré comme un souverain indépendant malgré l'absence de descendance royale, et fait allusion à la bataille de Cuarte sur comme un triomphe obtenu rapidement et sans bas . un grand nombre de musulmans 65 Comme l'a déclaré Georges Martin: 66 Déjà établi à Valence, également allié avec Ramón Berenguer III dans le but d'arrêter la poussée almoravide. Les alliances militaires ont été renforcés par des mariages. L'année de sa mort, il avait épousé ses filles avec des dignitaires: Cristina avec l'enfant Ramiro Sánchez de Pampelune et Mary avec le comte de Barcelone Ramon Berenguer III . 68 69 Ces liens ont confirmé la véracité historique des versets 3,724 et 3,725 de la chanson de Mio Cid "aujourd'hui les rois d'Espagne parents sont, / tous atteint l'honneur selon laquelle né en temps utile." En effet García Ramírez restaurateur était petit-fils du Cid et roi de Pampelune ; Aussi, Alphonse VIII de Castille était petit-fils du Cid. 70 La mort du Cid . Sa mort a eu lieu à Valence entre Mai et Juillet 1099 , selon Martinez Diez, sur 10 Juillet . Montaner Frutos opte pour placer en mai, en raison de la coïncidence de deux sources indépendantes en datant sa mort ce mois-ci: la lignée de Rodrigo Diaz d'une part et d'autre de la chronique de alfonsíes contenant estoria del Cid (comme sanchina Version l' Histoire de l'Espagne ), qui recueillent des données dont l'origine est l'histoire orale ou écrite produite dans le monastère de Cardena . Non obstacle à la monastère en Juin commémorer l'anniversaire du Cid, ce qui est typique de ces célébrations choisir la date du moment de l'enterrement du corps plutôt que de sa mort et, de toute façon, les données transmet une source tardive la seconde moitié du XIVe XIIIe ou au début. El Cantar , probablement dans la croyance que le héros est décédé en mai, exigerait la date de la Pentecôte des fins littéraires et symboliques. 71 Sa femme Jimena, transformé en Mme de Valence, a défendu avec succès la ville avec l'aide de son fils Ramón Berenguer III pendant un certain temps, mais en mai 1102 , incapable de défendre la principauté, la famille et les gens abandonné Cid Valencia l'aide de Alfonso VI . Rodrigo Díaz a été enterré dans la cathédrale de Valence , qui ne était pas la volonté de Campeador être enterré dans le monastère de San Pedro de Cardena , où ils ont été pris ses restes après l'expulsion chrétienne de la capitale du Levant en 1102. 72 En 1808, au cours de la guerre d'Indépendance, les soldats français profané sa tombe, mais l'année suivante le grand Paul Thiébault a ordonné de placer ses restes dans un mausolée dans le Spur Manèges les rives de la rivière Arlanzón ; 18421921 Doña Jimena cathédrale de Burgos. MARIAGES ET DESCENDANCE . Mariages . The "Corónicas" Navarras record that "este meo Çid" married "dona Xemena, nieta del rey don Alfonsso, filla del conte don Diago de Asturias"751. "Rodric Diaz et uxor mea Scemena" donated property to the abbey of Silos by charter dated 12 May 1076752. She attempted to retain control of Valencia after her husband's death but finally evacuated the city Apr/May 1102. The Anales Toledanos record the death in 1106 of “Dona Ximena su muger Cid Jimena Díaz (1054-1115) épouse entre juillet 1074 et le 12 mai 1076 Rodrigo Diaz, du fait de la politique de rapprochement de Alfonso VI (1047-1109), avec l'ancien chef des armées de son frère, ex-adversaire assassiné. Descendance . Rodrigo Diaz et Jimena ont deux filles et un fils, qui meurt jeune : * Diego (1076-1097) est mort à la bataille de Consuegra. * Cristina (1077-1119) mariage Ramiro Sánchez (1070-1116), seigneur de Monzón, jeune fils de Sancho Garcés et Constance, et petit-fils du roi García Sánchez III de Navarre. Ses parents sont, entre autres, le roi de Navarre García Ramírez le Restaurateur . * Mary (1080-1105) épouse en février 1099 Ramon Berenguer III (1082-1131), comte de Barcelone . NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Naissance en 1048 Catégorie:Personnage historique de la littérature médiévale Catégorie:Noble espagnol du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Personnalité de la Reconquista Catégorie:Décès en 1099